The Christmas Wish
by slytherensangel26
Summary: A Christmas gift to all my readers. What happens when a misguided christmas elf overhears two girls singing a christmas song and mistakes it for a christmas wish?  Rated T to cover my behind


**I know it's a bit early for a christmas fic, but I'm planning to have a pretty busy season. So I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! This is very tounge and cheek and is meant to stand alone. I have no idea how the season will end and this fic is just a little idea I've had rolling around in my twisted little mind for a few weeks now. This is a gift to all my loyal readers!**

**The pairings are as follows for this fic:**

**Mia/Jaden**

**Emily/Mike**

**This is also my first tippie toe in the Samurai world so if there's any mistakes, I hope you'll cut me some slack.**

**Other then that, please enjoy and leave non-flamitory reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Shiba house<strong>

The music was pouring out of the small cd player as the two girls were decorating the tree in the living room. Jaden and Kevin were out in the back training and Antonio was at the arcade with Mike.

The two girls were all but dancing around the tree as the garland was wrapped around the tree.

**Last night I took a walk in the snow**

**couples holding hands, **

**places to go**

**Seems like everyone but me is in love.**

**Santa can you hear me?**

"Oh, I love this song!" Emily exclaimed as the song poured out. She was dancing now as Mia chuckled at her friend. She herself wasn't really a fan of the singer but she couldn't deny it was a catchy tune.

And then she heard the lyrics:

**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss**

**I sent it off**

**it just said this**

**I know exactly what I want this **

**Santa can you hear me?**

_Yeah, if only it was as easy as making a wish._ She thought to herself. No one really knew it, but for her, it was Jaden she had eyes for. But, she really couldn't see it happening. He was so mysterious and focused on defeating master Xandred. They all wanted that evil nighlock defeated…and if muting her desire for the handsome red ranger got the job done, then it was a small price to pay for ending the war.

With that thought, she once again pushed her thoughts about the red ranger to the back of her mind and tuned back into the world around her….and yes, the song was still going.

Emily was still singing along. Mia knew the lyrics to the song….and so she sang along….if only to give the illusion that she was in the spirit of the holidays too.

**I want my baby (baby, yeah)**

**I want someone to love me someone to hold **

**(maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow**

* * *

><p><strong>Up at the north pole<strong>

Twinkie the Christmas elf was enjoying the song too. He was standing on a stool looking into the giant Christmas snowball that was used to keep tabs on all the children of the world. Only the boss was allowed to use it.

Twinkie had come to Santa's office to deliver the daily report on the progress of the electronic Christmas toy department. Santa had yet to return so the elf and deigned to wait for the boss to return.

Well, he wasn't using it. The ball had been set to this location, surely it couldn't hurt to peek at it, right?

**Santa can you hear me?**

**I have been so good this year **

**and all I want is one thing**

**Tell me my true love is near**

**He's all I want, **

**just for me underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here, that's my only wish this year.**

**Twinkie's ears perked up. **_**That was a bonified Christmas wish! **_**He hurriedly got down off the stool and left his report on the desk. As he walked to opened the door he saw that Santa was coming. He hurried down another hallway.**

_He'd been the lowest ranking elf in his department for a long time. If he could pull off this wish, then maybe he'd be promoted!_

There was just a few hours left till Santa left. He didn't have much time to pull off this last minute miracle! He went back to his department and continued to work until he shift was over.

Once it was over he went to his small house and got his gear together. He knew exactly what to do!

**oohhh ohh yeah**

* * *

><p><strong>That night at the Shiba house<strong>

All the rangers were preparing to sit down to a meal. Mia and Emily were setting the table for the evening meal, the other's were all changing out of their workout clothes to their uniforms. No one noticed the small childlike elf sneak into the house and pour a crystalline powder into the red tea cup and then disappear just as fast and it was a good thing too! Mia came back into the room a second later with the other drinks.

Twinkie took one last look. The powder was very fine and except for a slightly minty taste, no one would know that the drink had been spiked! Happily, the elf slipped silently into Jaden's room with a big red bow behind his back.

**Christmas Eve **

**I just can't sleep**

**Would I be wrong for taking a peek?**

**Cause I heard that your coming to town**

**Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)**

**Really hope that your on your way**

**With something special for me in your sleigh**

**Ohh please make my wish come true**

**Santa can you hear me**

**I want my baby (baby)I want someone to love me someone to hold me**

**Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe**

Jaden felt especially sleepy once the meal was finished. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mentor asked looking very concerned.

Jaden smiled noticing out of the corner of his eye, Mia was also looking concerned.

"Really, I'm okay. I have been training hard all day. I'm just gonna go to bed and get a good night sleep. See you all in the morning." Saying this he got up and walked out of the room letting a huge yawn escape.

The others watched him leave. Kevin was especially suspicious. He looked at his food again. It certainly hadn't tasted bad and his tea had been good as well. A Perfect Christmas blend with a touch of peppermint. And yet he wasn't sleepy at all. He looked at his watch…it wasn't even 8 pm yet.

The others were beginning to drift away from the table. Mike and Emily were heading into the tv room to catch some Christmas movies with Antonio.

He himself started to pick up the table and clean up. It was the mature thing to do after all.

Mentor looked at him. "Discipline is a good thing for a samurai to have…but you're lacking balance. You're still young, why not catch up on some fun and watch the movie with the others. I'll clean up here."

Kevin shook his head. "No disrespect, but I'd rather just go to bed, if you don't mind."

Mentor only nodded and turned back to the table making quick work of the dishes.

Mia was only paying half a mind to the movie. Her thoughts instead turned back to the song they were singing earlier. She had a full life at the Shiba house. She was content to be a power ranger and saving the world…" she paused mid thought and looked over at Emily and Mike who were cuddling on the couch.

Her heart lurched painfully for a second. Since her childhood, she dreamed of her prince charming and getting married. But it just hadn't happened for her…yet. In her secret heart of hearts she never gave up. Maybe when the war was over she would find the strength to tell Jaden how she felt about him.

**Santa can you hear me**

**I have been so good this year**

**And all I want is one thing**

**Tell me my true love is near**

**He's all I want just for me**

**Underneath my Christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here **

**Santa that's my only wish this year**

**I hope my letter reaches you in time**

**Bring me love can call all mine(yeah yeah) **

**cause I have been so good this year, **

**I can't be alone under the mistletoe**

**He's all want and a big red bow**

As soon as the movie ended, the other rangers went to bed. Mia padded to her room and stopped for a moment at Jaden's door. It was open. She took a moment to peak into his room. He top was off and she could just barely see his chest rise and fall. he even snored very softly.

He really was very handsome. But it was his spirit that captured her heart. Taking one last look at his god like physique she slipped into her own room and was soon asleep in her bed.

Twinkie sighed in relief when all was quiet…his elfin ears told him that everyone had gone to bed. As soon as Santa made his rounds the plan would be in effect. It didn't take long either for him to wrap the young man up in a blanket and wrap the bow around his chest.

The very moment Santa was gone, Twinkie used some Christmas magic to levitate the slumbering ranger to the living room and tuck him under the tree.

With a last minute thought a pretty tag was attached around the bow.

It read:

_For Mia…Merry Christmas!_

**Santa can you hear me (hear me?)**

**I have been so good this year**

**And all i want is one thing**

**Tell me my true love is near**

**He's all I want. just for me**

**Underneath my christmas tree**

**I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jaden woke up feeling eyes on him. He was very disorientated and he yawned widely before opening his eyes. It took a moment to register that he wasn't in his bed. In the next second he heard a gasp. A very pretty but red faced Asian girl was looking down at him in shock and embarrassment.<p>

"Mia?"

The girl looked at him and then down at the tag…and promptly ran out of the room. Jaden tried to move but then discovered he was literally tied up…with a big red bow.

The others has seen Mia run out and had come to investigate and had burst out laughing…all but Mentor who promptly came to his rescue. It didn't take long to free Jaden from his bindings and then Jaden made his escape to the bathroom and then his bedroom.

Mia was sitting against the wall outside practically rocking against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees.

She really was wishing she could disappear. Whoever had done this knew about her secret desires…and now said desire was out there for all the others to see

_What am I gonna do now? _She asked herself. A moment later a shadow stood over her. She looked up to see Emily standing over her…and then the yellow ranger was sitting across from her.

"Are you okay Mia?"

"I don't know. My secret has been revealed to for everyone to see. I mean yeah, I want to be with Jaden but this is not how I was planning for him to find out! I don't think I can ever look him in he eyes again."

Jaden's eyes widened hearing the pink rangers confession. This was a very awkward situation!

A second later he was joined by mentor. "You know, the best way to tackle an awkward moment is the direct way. I don't know who tied you up but I can guess why. After that whole invisible nighlock mess security was upped. Only forces for good can enter this house. You can bet it wasn't a monster that did this. I'd bet my anything it was an elf…one of Santa's elves did this. I looked in on you just before I turned in. and you were in bed fast asleep."

"But I thought Santa didn't exist."

"Who told you that? All the rangers that came before have known he was real. That team from angel grove had direct contact with him. He's as real as I am."

"That doesn't help me right now Gi. I planned to tell Mia everything once this whole mess was over. But now that plan is moot."

Mentor looked him in the eyes. "Your parents enjoyed a blissful marriage while they still wore the mantle. I can feel that the big battle is around the corner. I don't know how harsh it will be but I've seen love work miracles. You deserve happiness Jaden."

He took one last look at the pink ranger and then left Jaden to his thoughts.

The red ranger took a deep breathe and walked towards the two girls. Emily saw him approaching. She squeezed Mia's hand and said "Follow your heart Mia. That way you'll never get lost." then she got up and walked towards the house.

Mia looked up to see a fully clothed Jaden standing over her…and then he was sitting next to her with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

They didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Jaden, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. This is not how I thought I would be telling you. I'm so embarrassed that it came out this way."

The red samurai had been about to speak but hearing this he closed his mouth…waiting for her to go on.

"I've wanted you for a long time now. Desired you as more then a friend. I was waiting for the war to be over before I said anything. But now that its all out in the open, there's no point keeping quiet about it anymore."

The red samurai looked over at Mia who was bravely looking into his eyes. He saw her biting her lip nervously.

"It takes a lot of courage to speak up about stuff like this. I certainly never expected to be a present this year either. I didn't even known Santa Clause existed until a few minutes ago. But as you said, there's no point in keeping my feelings for you silent anymore. Its all out there for everyone to see. I've never had a girlfriend before, my whole life has been devoted to training in the ways of the samurai. I've never taken the time to date anyone. I do love you…but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Mia looked at him and smiled. "I'm just as much a beginner as you are. But Mike and Emily have only a been a couple for a few weeks and they seem to have the hang of it."

"That's true. But maybe we can start now, with my present to you."

Saying this he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and showed it to Mia. She gave him a look of confusion. Opening the envelope she saw it was a charm for her charm bracelet. It was his symbol and looked as if it had been cut out of solid gold.

"I had been planning to ask you out once this whole mess is over and give you this gift. But since all this has happened…" he trailed off as she kissed him.

She pulled away a second later and her blush returned. Jaden only smiled and returned the kiss. It was a kiss that he'd been wanting to give her for a long time and when he pulled back, Mia's eyes were shining. He only smiled and was about to pull her into another kiss when he saw another flash going off.

He looked up in confusion and saw the other's watching them from a distance. It had been mentor who had taken the picture and now he was wiping a tear away.

Mike grinned at them. "Come on love birds. We've got presents!"

Jaden laughed and got up, pulling Mia to her feet.

Together, they walked inside.

* * *

><p>Up at the north pole,. Santa turned away from his crystal snow ball. He didn't know which of his elves were to blame for what had transpired at the Shiba house. But he'd be launching a full investigation once he'd had a long vacation.<p>

For now, he'd enjoy the day with the Missus.

**Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa**

**Well hes all I want **

**just for me **

**underneath my Christmas tree**

**Oh I'll be waiting here**

**Santa thats my only wish this year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit goes to Brittany Spears for the song 'This Year'<strong>

**I'm not a huge fan of her, but this song was really fun to work with. I hope y'all enjoyed this little song fic.**

**If I don't post again before the next year, (in the voice of Paula Dean) Happy Holidays y'all!**


End file.
